


Red Velvet Cake Pie

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Food, Dean and Pie, Gen, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers red velvet cake pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Cake Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira.

The diner sign had read “unique in house specialty pies made daily.” Dean, of course, couldn’t resist. A couple winks and some cheesy flirting later, the giggling waitress was bringing them a free slice of the pie of the day. Dean at least had the decency to wait until the waitress was out of sight, before he let his smile drop. He pushed his plate towards Sam with a disgusted sneer and hissed quietly, “What the hell is this?”

Sam looked at the dessert in front of him. It was odd to be sure, what looked to be bright red cake filling inside of a lightly baked pie crust topped with a thick chocolate frosting sprinkled with mini chocolate chips and a dollop of whipped cream. “The special’s board says it’s red velvet cake pie,” Sam said as he slid the plate back towards Dean.

“Cake in pie?! It’s an abomination!” Dean poked said abomination with his fork.

Sam was always impressed at how his brother’s vocabulary always seemed to magically improve when it involved pie. 

“I mean what kind of a crazy person comes up with these kinds of things?” Dean brought a forkful up to his nose and sniffed. “We really should check to see if the chef is possessed, Sam.” He brought the forkful to his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

“Baker,” Sam corrected. He watched with annoyance and amusement as Dean continued his rant while simultaneously eating the entire slice of pie. Chewing did not slow him down at all.

“…And seriously, Sam, the textures are all wrong.” Dean’s fork hit an empty plate. He promptly flagged down the waitress and asked for another two slices in a to-go box.

“I thought it was an abomination?” Sam asked, somewhat smugly. 

“An abomination that requires further analysis.”


End file.
